poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters Story Pack
This is how the Ghostbusters (2016) story pack goes in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the city of Manhattan, the ghost are lurking going Tour Guide: something behind a door doors are closing and the evil laugh came Tour Guide: AAAAH! AHHH!! tour guide runs to a basement and hangs on the floor. Some slime came out of the floor Tour Guide: Nah, nah, no, no, no, no, nooooooooo! Ghostbusters theme song played as Erin exits the taxi. Then, she enters the building, looks around a lab, sees the books called "Ghosts From Our Past" and knocks on a door Erin Gilbert: Hello? Sci-Twi: Hi, Erin. Human Fluttershy: Hello there. Human Applejack: Howdy. Human Rarity: Hello there, darling. Spike the Dog: Hey there! Human Rainbow Dash: Greetings! Human Pinkie Pie: Hello. Erin. Abby Yates: Erin. Erin Gilbert: You put our book online without my permission. Abby Yates: I don't need your permission. Sci-Twi: Actually you might need it. Erin Gilbert: There's no experimental backing for anything in that book, and it makes me look like a crazy person. Spike the Dog: Right. Like that's gonna happen. Jillian shows up Human Rarity: Why hello there. Jillian Holtzmann: I've heard terrible things about you. (takes the helmet off Abby's head) Abby Yates: HA! Holtzmann works with me in the lab. She's a brilliant engineer. And very loyal. She would not abandon you. Human Rainbow Dash: Loyal like me. Erin Gilbert: Okay, you know what, I thought we could have an adult conversation, but apparently we can't. Human Applejack: Well, I guess you're right, Erin. Abby Yates: Erin, if you really don't believe in this stuff anymore, why were you looking for the book? Erin Gilbert: A man came to see me at my work, saying his building was haunted! Human Fluttershy: Oh my. Abby Yates: What building? Erin Gilbert: The Aldridge Mansion. It's obviously a joke. Sci-Twi: The Aldridge Mansion?! Spike the Dog: Spooky. Let's go! Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Humane Five runs outside as Erin follows them Erin Gilbert: Guys, wait! Abby Yates: Hey taxi! Hey! Human Rarity: Yo-hoo, taxi. Erin Gilbert: Guys, uh, come on! Please, Abby. Just take the book down. Please! Abby Yates: All right. All right, but you have to introduce us to this guy at The Aldridge Mansion. Erin Gilbert: Yes of course! guy dancing around in a ghost costume Human Pinkie Pie: What on earth? they arrived at the Aldridge Mansion and get off the Taxi Sci-Twi: I got this PKE Meter that I dismentle it and made an amulet. Now, I rebuilt it to track down some ghosts. Spike the Dog: Maybe you just get another one, Twilight. Human Fluttershy: He's right, Twilight. the tour guide was on the other side of the road Tour Guide: Excuse me?! Excuse me?! We're not open. Can I help you? Human Applejack: Yeah, mister? What do you want? Erin Gilbert: Yes. Hi. We're about to look for Ed Mulgrave. I wanted to these people. Abby Yates: Hi there? Tour Guide: But Ed... Ed Mulgrave died fifteen years ago. Abby Yates: Ed's a ghost! Ha! (took the black PKE Meter) Jr. showed up Sci-Twi: Hello. Erin Gilbert: So?! So who's this? Human Pinkie Pie: Who is that guy? Tour Guide: Well, that's Ed's son, Ed Jr. Erin Gilbert: Okay, that's obviously who I meant. Abby Yates: Well how about you take us across the street? I got to get in there, setup. Let's go on a tour. Human Rarity: Yeah. tour guide throws the key onto the road Human Applejack: Huh? Tour Guide: You're going to die in there. Abby, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Humane Five came inside the Aldridge Mansion Spike the Dog: We're in. Jillian Holtzmann: Aldridge Mansion: Take 1. Sci-Twi: her PKE Meter Abby, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Human Mane 5 run to the door but it was closed Human Fluttershy: Oh my! Abby Yates: Err, guys. I don't think we're alone. Erin Gilbert: That's a cool joke... that was... funny. Spike the Dog: I got that too. builds a device Abby Yates: What the heck is that? Jillian Holtzmann: It looks like some kind of device mechanism... We'll need to investigate it further to find out what it does! Human Rainbow Dash: I don't think so, either. Jillian Holtzmann: Wait... It looks like some sort of dimensional gateway? Well, Erin after you! Erin Gilbert: That's all we need. Do you think there is a reality where me and Abby didn't write that book? Abby Yates: Look, let's just see where this thing takes us. We might be able to use it to get to the bottom of this ghostly goings-on. Sci-Twi: I don't think it is my magic. Or ours. Human Rarity: That's because it's not you. It's something else in here. the portal took Erin, Abby, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Human Mane 5 into a yellow dimension Human Pinkie Pie: Cool. Abby Yates: Oh! Ah! My ears just popped. My ears just popped! Erin Gilbert: Oh mine just popped too! Abby Yates: That's definitely a A.P.X.A. Shift. I mean for sure. Human Applejack: I'm pink. Spike the Dog: So am I. looks at him Human Pinkie Pie: You do? Spike the Dog: Yes. Well, me hair is purple at least. Sci-Twi: My hair and amulet are purple as well. Human Rarity: Also mine. Human Applejack: Somethings not right here. Abby Yates: I can take a look at this one. Erin Gilbert: Erm, a disco dimension? My kind of dimension! Any requests? Human Pinkie Pie: Eat cake. Human Rarity: Uh? No, not gonna do that. disco ball goes into the reality. Then, Erin, Abby, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Human Mane 5 got into a purple dimension Human Pinkie Pie: Purple? Human Rarity: That's my color. Sci-Twi: Mine too. Jillian Holtzmann: Sooo, this is some kind of advanced... erm... box-opening robot, okay! Best put it to work. fixed the lever and activates the box-opening robot. It opens three boxes and goes into the reality. Just then, Erin, Abby, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Human Mane 5 were back in reality too Abby Yates: Right, this is back to where we started. Sci-Twi: Great. Erin Gilbert: Wait. How do we know which reality is the real reality? Human Rarity: We'll make a fashion dress with these. Abby Yates: Look, don't overthink it. Let's go find the parts we need. they went to find the parts Sci-Twi: Abby and I found the first one. Human Rarity: Can you toss it here. Abby Yates: Sure thing. tosses the part to Rarity Human Pinkie Pie: The door is open! Abby Yates: Ready to find some ghosts? Sci-Twi: Yes. Let's go! Abby, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Human Mane 5 went into the second room the second room, Erin, Abby, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Human Mane 5 goes to the door but closed Human Rarity: Not again! wardrobe shook as Erin hears something Erin Gilbert: Hello? the wardrobe got possessed and floats around Human Applejack: AH! A possessed wardrobe! Human Rainbow Dash: Wow, a floating wardrobe. Awesome! Abby Yates: That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! her PKE Meter to Sci-Twi: her PKE Meter Let me help you. and Sci-Twi uses their PKE Meter ability Human Rarity: Looks like the wardrobe was destroyed. Human Rainbow Dash: activates Spike the Dog: Human Pinkie Pie: Abby Yates: , . Once the door is opened, the ghost is closing the other doors Spike the Dog: There it is! Sci-Twi: After that ghost! Abby, Erin, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Human Mane 5 chase after her but the ghost disappears Human Rainbow Dash: It's gone! Human Applejack: What did it go? Sci-Twi: Abby Yates: at her PKE Meter Strange reading here. opening the door but it's locked Sci-Twi: at her PKE Meter Jillian Holztmann: It's a fantastic book, you know. the "Ghosts from Our Past" book at Erin but she catches it Spike the Dog: Good catch. Abby Yates: at PKE Meter It's why people were interest talking about it on television. Human Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Human Rarity: Me either. Erin Gilbert: It was on a college channel at the University of Michigan. Abby Yates: You didn't even show up! Erin Gilbert: I just got tired of being called crazy! Abby Yates: gasps Jillian Holtzmann: You okay? Human Rarity: Did that hurt? Where did it hurt? Abby Yates: No, I'm good. Thank you for asking. Human Fluttershy: You're sure? then, both Abby and Sci-Twi's PKE Meters were beeping Sci-Twi: What's going on? Abby Yates: Huh? I didn't even know it did that! the meter to the something behind a big red curtain Spike the Dog: Oh man. Human Rainbow Dash: What does that show us? Abby Yates: Too much negative energy in here. Human Pinkie Pie: Oh boy. Sci-Twi: This is bad. Really, really, really bad. climbs on a ladder and goes to the upper floor Erin Gilbert: Okay, well, books can't fly! Sci-Twi: Let me try this one, Erin. goes to the opposite side of the room, then a cart came out of the room and she push it to the lower floor of the room Sci-Twi: Oops. Human Rainbow Dash: What? Spike the Dog: What will we do about these? Sci-Twi: Abby? You think you can do it? Abby Yates: Of course. Abby puts the three grapple hooks on the curtain, the ghost appears and made the grapple hooks floating off the curtain Human Fluttershy: What will we do with these? Human Rainbow Dash: I'm thinking of something like a car. Human Rarity: Don't worry, darlings. Leave Abby and me. Sci-Twi: Ok, Rarity. Human Rarity: Let's build a car! Abby Yates: Right! Abby and Rarity follows the instructions of Ecto-1 (2016) and Sci-Twi: Okay, what does it say? Human Rainbow Dash: Maybe, but these pieces together over here, and the ones over there, and then, wall-la, it's done. Abby Yates: Hit the sirens and let's go. Human Pinkie Pie: NOT THE SIRENS!?!?! to Erin I don't actually know what that is. Human Rainbow Dash: Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer